Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bicycle accessory, and more particularly to a frame for holding a beverage container on the bicycle.
2. Background of the Invention
As shown in FIG. 1, a bicycle 10 comprises a seat 11, two tubes 12 and 13, and a shock absorber 14, which are located under the seat 11. A beverage container 40 is held to the tube 13 by a retaining piece 20 and a container holder 30. The beverage container 40 cannot be easily reached by a bicyclist.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a bicycle with a frame for holding a beverage container in such a manner that the beverage container can be easily reached by a bicyclist.